Sing Me A Song, Little Nightingale
by Stephfunky
Summary: A series of drabbles based on randomly selected songs from my playlist. Warnings: May Contain Yaoi, Shonen ai, graphic character death, x-overs, het, sexual themes, and overall emoness.
1. Hide And Seek

Hide And Seek – Imogen Heap

**WARNING: Graphic Character Death, X-over, and EMO!Harry**

Harry was dizzy. His vision was swimming and the boy couldn't seem to focus. There was just blood – everywhere. Wasted bodies of friends and enemies alike littered the floors around him – the battlefield stretching on for miles. Grass – once soft and green – was now carpeted by death. Slung under a nearby oak tree _our old study place_ Hermoine lay on her back, right arm missing and eyes glassy. Harry didn't move. He simply stood and stared, ignoring the sounds of celebration behind him. _They didn't care._ Harry glanced down – wondering for the first time who he was standing on. The loses were so great that this battlefield didn't have a single empty inch. _No innocence left here._ Beneath his trembling feet was Seamus, only recognizable by his blood stained blond hair as the rest of his face had been blown away – apparently. The intruding sounds of happiness were drawing nearer as the party approached to congratulate him. _Not a bit…_ Luna was floating back up in the lake, Ron's blasted remains spread over the entire field, Neville seemed to have lost his head. And the celebration drew closer still. _They don't care a bit._ Harry closed his eyes briefly before opening again, sweeping smoothly over the graveyard of his childhood. The boy – who should have been a child still at the tender age of 15 – spared a look at the party – who's rough outline he could see from here – before chancing a final look at his friend – who shouldn't have died like this, so early, so innocent. He clenched his fists tight, wild dark hair somewhat flat on one side from when he'd been laying amongst the dead. Tired eyes – ringed by black from his newly formed insomnia- closed as Harry felt his previous, overemotional tendencies leave him with every step that bloody circus took. He slipped cold, unfeeling hands in the pockets of his dark jeans to retrieve the business card he knew was there. It stated in plain type – Quillish Whammy, founder of Whammy's House Orphanage. Harry considered the name with wide eyes, head tilted to the side owlishly. The man had offered him a new start – a new life. New sounded good to him – a new life and a new name. He shot a look at Dumbledore's approaching celebratory march – who Harry knew would be trekking over the crest of the hill that hide him from view at any second. _They didn't care._ Tightening his grip on the card, the boy turned dark eyes away from everything – staring emotionlessly at the stark contrast of a black on white card against a battlefield backdrop as he whispered his new name softly. "Lawilet."

Dumbledore increased the speed of his step at instill himself at the front of the pack – anxious to see Harry's triumphant face, to see that the boy had erased his greatest mistake. At the zenith of the steep hill, the old man looked out to see nothing but blood and bodies.

**A.N:** This is the first of a set I'm starting in January - consider this a way to wet your appitite until then. Basically I'm going to be doing a short drabble based on randomly selected songs from my own playlist with a new drabble every time I get bored. At the begining of each drabble I will list the song and artist alone with any warnings for that particular story. Now to the drabble - kudos to those of you who picked up on my insinuation and if you didn't pick up on it - please feel free to pm me and I'll explain it. Please let me know what you think!


	2. Fall From Grace

Fall From Grace – Metallica

**WARNING: Yaoi, violence, and a hell of a lot 'o pronouns!**

He titled his head to the side ever so slightly – carefully considering the words of his opponent. A Traitor. Was that what they considered him now a days? Ironic that in his quest for his brother's death he himself had become a so-called 'traitor'. The brunet shifted his grip on his sword, the tattered leather wrapping feeling smooth from wear against his palm. Had he really used the thing so much that it was broken into him? Or was it more likely that he was broken to it?

Shaking dark locks slightly to clear his head, the boy rushed forward to ram his weapon – _his master_ – through his opponent's stomach. The blow was blocked quickly – so fast he barely caught it. Rather like his apparent fall from grace. After spending years being beloved and worshipped by the scum and the socialites of his only true home for so many years it was hard to imagine that they had turned on him so quickly – even under the present circumstances. It had been little more than a year or so and already he was a traitor? How very fast and fickle.

His blond opponent made to attack his right – the side that had so shortly ago been his weak side due to his left-handedness. The opponent's attack was easily countered however and the elder of the two felt the slight resistance against his blade that indicated that it was buried deeply within his friend – first and only. Dark eyes flicked back over his left shoulder to see that his opponent was indeed impaled on his katana. Was the fight truly over so easily? How very fast and fickle Lady Fate was. Just moments before the blond had the upper hand and now…

Turning about face and blinking slowly, he removed his long blade with a swift flick of his wrist. The blond fell to his knees, blond flowing like a gentle brook over his pink lips.

"What is this?"

Still standing poised over his blond friend, the dark boy paused in thought before raising his sword high in a double-handed grip.

"This is my fall from grace." The darker replied slowly, emotions carefully removed from his voice. "This was your life."

He went to bring his sword down upon the flinching blond, but diverted the path at the last second when a creature – seemingly born from a two dimensional world approached from the left (still his damnable weak side apparently) startling him. Following the creature was another former teammate and in her stead a dark haired boy – his expression blank. The other dark haired boy's eyes watched him carefully – calculatingly – for just a moment before they shifted to the crouching, blood stained blond and certain softness entered the likewise dark orbs. Had he been replaced so fast? How very fast and fickle.

They two were similar, startlingly so. There was, however, a fundamental difference that he could see. The other boy, who had run past the pink haired girl to the blond's side, had a gentle and subtle sort of affection in his movements when dealing with his opponent. A gentleness that he himself had used as well – just a short year ago. Gentleness that he had just noticed was strangely absent. The burn in his heart confirmed that his love was still ever present and yet… and yet he himself had apparently changed all the way to his very core in such a short time. No longer did he want health and happiness – his love had mutated under the sick radiation of a snake's watchful gaze. He and his love had somehow become cancerous, deadly. Had he really changed so much?

The brunet, the original brunet, turned to face the slowly drifting clouds on the otherwise empty horizon. A certain something in him died as he noticed the other brunet and his blond interact. They, he thought to himself, were perhaps not so fast and fickle. He had made himself these things – a traitor, an enemy, unneeded, and unloved. Had he really changed so much in just a year? Yes… how very fast and fickle.

He did not look back as he fled – leaving the new dark being to steal away his sunshine. Who was he to fight it? He had thrown his sun away in a moment of clouded judgment. His fall from grace had not been a fall, but a naively faithful leap. The avenger had counted on all those he leaped from to wait for him – to keep him in the same light they always had regardless of his actions. How very fickle of him…

**A.N: Alrighty ladies and gents- just as with the last one the first person to answer the questions I ask get the oneshot of their choice. Tonight's questions are:**

**1) What anime is this? (should be the easiest)**

**2) ****Which character is the point of view from? (should also be pretty easy)**

**3) What is my OTP, breifly hinted at in this fic? (by the way, OTP = Only True Pairing)**

**Also, as a side note - I need a beta! I'm looking for someone who will not only look through my fics and edit them but is willing to help me keep my updates on time! (i.e. Send me a email if I'm coming close to missing a deadline that says something along the lines of 'Stephfunky, get your lazy ass to work! Now!' You can also add in slight torture threat if you think it'll help. ^.^) Any beta I take on will also likely become a bit of a muse so if I have any rapid bunnies they will bounced off of you. Also, my beta will be privvy to any and all projects in the works and I assure you there are alot (like more than 50 actually)! If you're interested, please let me know.  
**


	3. Somebody's Watching Me

"Somebody's Watching Me – BeatFreakz remix"

Ichigo moaned, arching his back into the all too hot touch of the man above him – somewhat ashamed that he had somehow ended up uke and yet all too lost in pleasure to truly care. They were both strong willed individuals, making it so very hard for either to submit but the orange haired reaper had the sneaking suspicion that he would continue to be uke in their relationship.

Vaguely, Ichigo though he heard a light giggle. He didn't have a chance to investigate however, because he was distracted by a hard and oh so sweet bite at the junction of his neck and shoulders. Ichigo threw his head back with a loud moan and gripped tightly at the red hair of his companion. "Oh god yes," the young reaper groaned, holding his love's head to his neck. His head turned as far to the left as possible, giving the other as much space as he could ever need.

Another giggle. Ichigo's eyes snapped open, trained on the source of the light laughter. In the corner of his room, behind the barely open doors of his overly messy closet watched a pair of dark eyes set against pale skin. Small, battle calloused hands slipped through the opening with a small notebook in hand. The notebook was turned to face him, presenting Ichigo with the image of a demented thing – something of a cross between a beaming button and an erect penis.

What. The. Hell.

Ichigo was again distracted, this time by an insistent kiss that melted him. Still, he could feel the burning eyes of someone watching them from the closet.

**A.N.**

Well, you guys know the drill - first one to answer the questions right gets the oneshot of their choice. I've also added a new bit where whoever gets second place chooses the theme of the next chapter. The tie-breaker will be used, obviously, to break ties. I know I should have probably waited off on posting this until I actually managed to finished the one-shot the winner of last chapter requested but I just couldn't help it! To the chapter winner - I am working on your one-shot so don't worry!

**1)**Who is Ichigo's lover?

**2)**Who is in the closet?

**Extra Credit/ Possible Tie Breaker)** What had the closet person tried to draw?


End file.
